


Kylo Ren's Therapist

by BlackDiamond1215



Category: Armitage hux - Fandom, General Hux - Fandom, Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars The Force Awakens, The Force Awakens - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sexual Tension, The Force, Therapy, Unrequited Crush, power, star wars tfa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDiamond1215/pseuds/BlackDiamond1215
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The First Order hired a therapist named Gaia Inre to hold sessions with Kylo Ren, the Master of the Knights of Ren. <br/> She prepared herself for his outbursts, sarcasm and general apathy. However, she is not prepared  him to truly open up and share his feelings for her.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Analyzing Kylo Ren

**Author's Note:**

> My version of Kylo Ren wavers from endearing and to spiraling into madness. That's the way that I interpreted the character.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Gaia adjusts to her assignment Kylo Ren refuses to cooperate.

Remember Gaia, they did not ask you to deal with Kylo Ren. You were summoned by the First Order. Some big huge honor bestowed upon you that others had held prior. According to the file, there were four “others” one of which left after having a panic attack in the middle of the mess hall. “He needs to discuss his problems and you, Gaia Inre are the most qualified.” Also, the only person left that Kylo Ren did not attempt to hack into pieces or manipulate using the force to do what he wanted. Not yet.

She blew a loose curl off her forehead and nodded. The next thing that Gaia knew, she's in a small room seated in a high backed black leather chair facing the Master of Ren. He sat hunches forward with his elbows on his knees staring at her in silence. Not to mention that he kept the mask on. Gaia attempts to break the silence by asking him if there is anything that he wants to discuss. He breathes a sigh which sounds strange almost robotic coming from the voice modulator within the mask. “I would rather not be here,” he says clasping both hands. 

He leans against them still staring.  
Gaia clicks her pen with her thumb then draws a small stick figure with a frown and tiny dots for eyes on a blank page of her notepad. “Why don’t you want to be in this session?”

“I have more important issues to deal with.” 

“Such as?”

His eyes narrow. “Why are you asking me these questions?” 

“I am just doing my job,” she replies looking up at him. General Hux informed her that Kylo was a little bit strange and unpredictable. It was imperative that she find the root to his problem. At the moment, the situation was like pulling teeth. 

“What does he want me to tell you?” Kylo emphasized the word "he" as he sat up straightening his posture.

Gaia felt something uneasy in the pit of her stomach. She tried to uncross her right leg only to find that it would not move. Her hands remained positioned one on top of the other covering over the notebook obscuring the drawing. Something hovers inches above her head. It prods into her brain, sharp nails tearing through the gray matter. She winces feeling like something is cutting into the left and right sides of her skull. Kylo repeats his question. Her lips part telling him that Hux wants Kylo to be free of his pain. 

“Pain? I am not in any pain. All of this. All of what I have become is glorious.” He then rose from the couch continuing to pull from her mind. Memory after memory knotted together like scarves emerging from a magician’s hat. Each memory slips from the tiny fissures that he perforated in Gaia’s mind. 

Kylo says, “You sit all alone in your chambers crying over unrequited love. You possess as much if not more pain than I do.” Just like that his tether is ripped away. He lowers his arms down to his sides. “ I don’t need this therapy session. You do.” He turned on one heal then strolled out of the room in a hurry his robes swaying. The door slid open out of his way as Kylo entered the hall. A number of Storm troopers walking past looking in his direction whisper amongst one another. 

Gaia hugged herself with both arms staring at a spot on the floor trembling. The idea of having to go through this a week later made her feel ill, but she did it.

This time she was more prepared. “This is about you not me, Ren.” 

Kylo Ren bristled crossing both arms over his chest. “I don’t want to talk about this or anything else right now.” 

“Why not?” 

“Something is obviously, bothering you or else you would not be so defensive.” 

He stares in defiance at her. “No, I will not talk about this or anything.” 

“Fine.” She scribbles in her notes that Kylo Ren refuses to speak. He only raises the wall between them. The same thing happens for the next two sessions.

Then one day, he walked in and removed his helmet setting it on the cushion to her right. Beneath was the face of a pale dark haired man with a spark of innocence in his dark brown eyes. “I want to talk,” he says looking down to the left. His dark hair falling into his eyes in a slight wave, 

“My parents sent me away when I was younger.” 

“Why?” 

“My mom wanted me to learn from my Uncle Luke.” He looked her in the eyes and continued speaking. “He tried to help me. He couldn’t. The darkness had taken over by then.”

Gaia thought about his bloodline and whom he descended from. He was the grandson of Queen Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker aka Darth Vader. The son of General Leia Organa and Han Solo. Also, the nephew of the legendary Luke Skywalker. What Kylo had done to those children haunted her when she learned the details from his therapy file. His nickname being the Jedi Killer, she learned walking the halls her first night on the base. Two stormtroopers were laughing at an inside joke poking fun at an instance where he destroyed a control panel. They said that General Hux’s face turned beet red as he ranted and raved about the budget. 

“I just want to live up to his name.” 

“Do you feel like you have fallen short?” 

Kylo paused looking up at her. Through the pores of her skin, she feels the gradual shift of energy. He nods his head yes. The corners of his lips turned downward. As long as he’s not bearing teeth or using the force, then everything is fine or at least that’s what she tells herself. 

“Do you feel overwhelmed by your family name and the expectation of it?” 

“Yes. I have always felt torn between the darkness and the light. The call of both pulling me apart bit by bit.” 

“Does the darkness always win?”

He breaks eyes contact, wiping away tears on to his sleeve. “Yes.” Kylo’s voice cracks as he says, “It always wins.” Gaia jots down that he is delusional and suffering from a form of psychosis. She underlines the sentence twice. 

“That is why she sent me away.” The tone of his voice so low that she barely hears him. 

“Are you referring to your mother?”

Tears fall down his cheeks as he nods his head. 

Their next session consists of him venting about the lack of respect that he receives from Lord Commander Snoke and General Hux. Kylo has the reputation of throwing tantrums and destroying everything that he gets his hands on when things do not go his way. His file includes the number of instances that occurred on the base and in his ship. “They don’t really see me. Hux always outranks me despite the fact that he does not possess my power.”

“Why do you think that?” Gaia asks him. 

His brow furrows as he glares at her. “Your questions. Do you really care or are you just doing your job? Come to think of it. How did you get this job?” 

Gaia cocks her head to the right side. “We are supposed to be talking about you not me.” He raises his right hand tipping it to the side. Fingers curl inward as he grips an invisible object holding it within his fist. Her body jerks forward paralyzed by an unseen source. 

“I am always in control. Now tell me how you were hired for this positon.” 

“The First Order summoned me to sit here and talk to you. I’m not even qualified to be here.” Gaia Inre, the daughter of two professors, one of which (her father) was dead set on informing the masses about the history of the past. He spoke of what split the galaxy into two parts light and dark. There was a battle that ensued where the dark Empire fell. For a period of time there was peace or at least that’s what everyone assumed given that the Siths had all, but disappeared. Gaia studied human behavior. She wanted to know about the human mind and all of its psychosis. Just a few weeks shy of obtaining her doctorate, Gaia was sent a telegram with a first order seal. 

“Interesting. Yet, here you are.” 

Kylo Ren slowly released the hold uncurling each finger. Once released, Gaia stretches her legs moving something with her foot. The objects rubs against the floor. She looks down noticing that her notepad is face down on the floor along with her pen just an inch or so, to the left of it. 

She trembles gripping the arms of the chair trying as hard to catch her breath. “Why do you keep doing that to me?” He sits back with his legs open and both arms crossed. “It’s rude and invasive. Stop it!” 

Kylo shrugs his shoulders then says, “You are here for my well being. You must accept this.” 

Gaia picks up the notebook and pen. “This session is over.” The idea of having to continue making her skin crawl. Enough is enough. Gaia moves towards the door then stops in mid step about a foot away. What the hell is going on? She hears footsteps over the linoleum growing louder and louder until, he appears on her left side. Despite the fact that Kylo is only a few inches taller than her, she cranes her neck a bit to look up at him. 

“Don’t leave.” He encircles her halfway until, they come face to face. “Stay.” Gaia feels his hands rubbing her arms as the force releases her.  
She steps back. A smile spreads across his face as his lips curve revealing pearly white teeth with soft lines crinkling at the corners of his eyes. A lamb awaiting the slaughter is what she is. Her heart pounding loudly like the beating of a drum. She swallows with a gulp taking another step back. 

Hyperaware of the fact that he is male, she feels the hair rising on the back of her neck. All that she can think of is the fact that he stands between her and the door. “You are afraid of me. You think that I will hurt you.” 

Again with the mind reading. 

“I am not even thinking of that right now. It did cross my mind a few times, but I am focused on other matters.” 

“Then what do you want from me.”

Kylo explains that he wants to continue their session. “No our time is up. I have other things to do,” Gaia explained. 

He reaches his hand down to his side. The notebook slips from her grip. It lands on the floor with a loud slap. Never did she expect him to pull out a flower with pinkish red petals and a bright green stem. He presented it to her. Against her better judgement, she accepts it. Their eyes meet. 

“I found that for you.”

“Why?” 

A crimson hue blossoms over his pale face. Then it occurred to Gaia, she should have seen this coming . Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren likes her. He likes her? This would be one hell of a story to tell. Not that anyone would believe her. Kylo takes the time to explain himself. “I wanted to give this to you to apologize. I was rude in our previous session. That was unfair to you.” Since when do people are not in a relationship send each other flowers? 

Gaia decides to just go along with this. Hopefully, this will be the way that Gaia can get out of that room and away from him. 

“I feel drawn to you,” he reveals moving closer and closer filling the space between them. Kylo reaches over to cup her cheeks in his hands. 

“I am your therapist. You may have feelings for me...” Her statement was cut off by his lips touching hers. They are smooth, gentle at first right before he pulls her hard against him. Both hands grip her forearms as he continues. She stiffens trying not to show how frightened she is. He detaches himself then wraps his arms around her. Gaia loosely hugs him around his waist afraid to pull away. The smell of coppery blood on his clothing mixed with the soft lingering scent of the flower fills her nose. He presses his chin against her cheek. 

Later that evening, Gaia had a conversation with General Hux who crossed her path. She was on her way back to her room. He inquired about Kylo Ren’s session. There was only so much that she could tell him. “How is he,” he asks. 

“Honestly, I don’t think that I can do this.”

“Why not?” 

“Kylo Ren has feelings for me that go way beyond our sessions.”

Hux does not even address her concern, instead asks if there was any improvement. 

“Yes, but what he really needs is time to...”

He waves his hand then says, “Appease Ren until, your sessions end. I believe that you have three more.” She nods her head in agreement watching him pace back and forth. He brings up the idea of extending the sessions as if that will help him in anyway. It won’t. All that idea will do is give him more time to manipulate her with his powers or worse. 

Gaia leans back in her chair listening to Kylo Ren vent. She envisions him kissing her again. His lips feel smooth against hers. That scent of copper in her nose. The warmth of his body against hers. 

“I’m not supposed to be afraid, but I am.” 

“What are you afraid of?”

“Uncertainty. Not knowing if I am living up to my grandfather’s legacy. 

“That must be very difficult.” 

“It is.” He turned his attention to the helmet on the cushion next to him then laughs. “You have no idea. Not to mention the fact that sometimes I feel like I made the wrong decision.”

“Why do you feel that way?” 

Ren decides not to answer. Instead, he asks about a present that he left for her. His voice sounds a little bit light hearted. She notices a twinkle in his eye. He left her a necklace that made of black lanyard tied in knots strung with tiny gold and silver stars. Gaia went to her room dazed after the kiss. She plopped down on the bed then allowed her eyes to allowed her eyes to roam. Her gaze fell upon her bed and a glimmer of sliver daughter her attention. Upon closer inspection she found the necklace whose points flickered with the light that reflected from each one. 

“It was nice. Thank you.” 

He averted his eyes as that crimson hue appeared on his face. “I made it for you.” 

“Why,” Gaia asked. 

“I really like you.” His voice sounds softer than usual, a little bit deeper in tone. “You treat me like a human being not a monster.”

“You are human.” Somewhat. 

“I am Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren. A leader of the First Order. There is nothing human about those titles. I know that everyone fears me. Rightfully so, I have taken lives and tortured more people than I can count.” 

“How do you feel about that?”

“Nothing. I feel absolutely nothing. They meant nothing to me. The only damn thing that matters right now is my goal to complete my grandpa’s vision. And the only person that matters here is you.” 

Back in her chamber’s Gaia, paces back and forth. She reminds herself that this is not uncommon. In many documented instances, patients develop feelings and a connection with their therapists. She expected this to happen at least once in her career. However, Kylo’s interest in her is troublesome. All Gaia thinks of is what he may do to her if she rejects him. She skimmed through his entire file rereading the notes. What he did to those padwans at his Uncle’s Academy was calculated and cold. Not even his own mother could make sense of what happened. It was rumored that she banished him without a second thought. His father so, distraught that he left. Who could blame them? 

Gaia laid down intending to only rest her eyes. An hour or so later, she stirs opening her eyes as a voice whispers her name. Who the hell is calling her name? Everything appears blurry as she turns on her back staring up at the ceiling as it comes into focus. Out of the corner of her eye, she spies a figure standing near the door. It moves closer and closer until, she finds herself looking up at Kylo Ren who looks down at her. Shit!

“How did you get in here?”

“I have my ways,” Kylo Ren says raising his shoulders partially shrugging. 

“Why are you in my room?”

“I just wanted to talk.”

Talk? What the hell did he want to talk about? Also, isn’t it customary to knock or whatever they do on this base before entering a room?

Now normally, she would have refused and sent him away. Yet, remembered reading those remembered reading those instances written in his file describing what happens when he does not get his way. Hux said to just appease him. How far she would go was up to her. If he tried anything, she would not stand for it. Force or no force. That would not stop her from kicking his ass. 

She lifts herself up, rubbing what little sleep she had out of her eyes. Gaia moves herself over leaving a little bit of space for him to sit down. Kylo sits sideways with his arms wrapped around himself. He explained that sometimes he walks the halls when he can’t sleep which is usually every night. Tonight he wandered this corridor trying to tire himself out. All that he could hear was the various sounds coming from each room. The moaning, the sighing and crying. That is until, he reached her door.  
Her room was the only quiet one. How this translated into her giving him an invitation to enter was to be determined. 

Kylo wore a dark hooded robe over dark colored pajamas that seemed a little bit snug. More than likely, these were what he wore all day underneath his robes. He hunched his shoulders to appear smaller, wrapping both arms around himself. She felt the hair standing on the back of her neck as the Force brushed her skin. Ren pulled down his hood revealing his dark brown nearly jet black hair that curled slightly at the ends. It’s weird how both of his parents have light brown hair yet, he does not. Most likely, Kylo Ren dyes his hair darker which only serves to make his skin appear paler almost ghostly. The lack of sunshine on this planet made everyone have a sallow complexion. Even Gaia noticed how her own golden brown skin looked a little paler than usual.

He was the one who broke the silence first. “Why is it every time that I see you, you look more beautiful than the last?” Gaia wonders what she looks like at the moment. A white line of drool from the corner of her lip that snakes down to the curve of her jaw. Her curls are probably sticking up all over her head. A reddish tinge to the whites of her eyes. Yeah, she looks beautiful alright. 

Sometime during the conversation they both fell asleep. Gaia tries to remember if he asked her if it was okay or did he just pass out. Whatever happened brought her to this moment where she glanced down at the arm across her waist. An arm covered in superficial silver cuts which explained why he felt the need to dress in a garment that kept him completely covered from the neck down. Kylo made sure not to mark up his face. She figured that it was the one part that he wanted to keep intact in case he must meet the enemy or more importantly, his parents.


	2. Unable to let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a continuation of the story. This time Gaia comes to terms with the fact that she is not alone in her bed. A misunderstanding causes conflict. The truth is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part of the story pretty much came together as I was writing chapter one. The second half of it was apart of a free write moment that I took for myself.

She scoots forward to give herself a little more room. Not that there was much to begin with. Her bed is a twin. Sometimes, she woke up in the morning with a limb dangling off the side. Her eyes stare up at the ceiling realizing immediately, that she left the lamp on. Light reflecting off the ceiling blinds her. She turns to her right side careful not to wake him or brush against his skin. There is not one line on his pale face or furrow in his brow as he rests. Kylo looks way younger than 30 years old. 

She recalled a note in his file left by the previous therapist. It mentioned that Kylo had issues with detachment. An idea that for some would be a little bit surprising considering that both his mother and father were present in his life. His mother being General Leia Organa and father Han Solo. 

Gaia decides to maybe ask him about them during their next session. Not right now though. His eyes flutter open a minute or so later. The corners of his lips curve up slightly revealing a small flash of a smile on his face. As soon as she saw General Hux, she would inform him of this.

“You should also tell him how you really feel about me.” Why does he keep doing that?

“Doing what? Reading your mind?” He rubs the sleep out of his eyes. “I know that my feelings for you are unrequited. I believe that is because of your feelings for a certain pilot.” Poe Dameron.

“Stop.”

He reaches over to run his hand through the curls on the left side of her face. “I could fill that void.”  
Gaia stares at him skeptically. “You are my patient, Ren.”

“I could be more.” 

See this is when things started to becomes a little weird.

She shakes her head. “I let this situation get too far by allowing you to stay in my room to talk. I should have made you leave.” 

He shrank back away from Gaia like she had hit him. Tears filing his eyes, falling one by one down his cheeks. Gaia tries to apologize as he shuts her off turning to face the door. With both feet on the floor, he hunches over resting his elbows on each knee. She tries to comfort him reaching over to touch his shoulder. He rises so, fast that her hand misses coming to rest on a pillow beside her. Ren exits as the door slides open. 

She climbs out of bed to catch him, before the door closes. Slowly, Gaia peers out to finding him standing adjacent to General Hux. He stares over Ren’s shoulder at her. All of a sudden, Ren rushes off in a huff. Hux crosses his arms then smirks. “You picked a wonderful time to upset him. All that you had to do was play along.” He strides forward, as she steps back. He leans lazily against the right side of the doorway.

“I did play along,” she replies.  
“Not well enough because the grumpy prince is even grumpier.” He shakes his head with a laugh. “Tsk, tsk. Good luck dealing with him when he is like this.” 

Gaia walks into her office to collect the notebook that she dropped along with a number of files from her desk. She spies the book still on the floor and breathes a sigh of relief. She crouches down to pick it up, dusting off the front cover. At first glance, everything in the room remained the same. Her eyes fall on her desk where she spies a bouquet of flowers that included Rojos, Blue blossoms , purple passions and everlilies. An arrangement clasped with a black ribbon around the freshly trimmed stalks that were still damp. She picks them up holding them to her chest. Flowers like these must have cost a fortune not that Kylo was type to worry about money. 

She was just a week away from ending her position with the First Order. The weather on the ice planet is perpetually freezing cold. Even the base’s hallways are chilly. Outside the only thing that she sees are trees, rocks and a blanket of white snow. Clearly, Ren sent for the flowers in an attempt to woo her. She presses them to her nose. The scent is unfamiliar, a mix of fruit like oranges and a freshly cut peach. An aroma that remained with her for a while. 

Her office door slides open with a slow scrape against the bottom part of the frame. Over her shoulder, she watches as Kylo Ren enters the room. “Our session is next week,” she informs him. 

“I know. I wanted you to know that I am done.” The modulator changing the tone of his voice to sound tinny and empty.  
She faces him with a crease in her forehead. “Done?” 

“General Hux requested that I continue,” she explains.

“I don’t want to do it anymore,” he says cracking his knuckles. 

“Why?”

“There is nothing more to speak of. My issues are resolved. You will fly with me and I will escort you back to your home.” He exits before she can speak or even try to convince him otherwise. 

A few hours later, Gaia left with her bag slung over her shoulder. Just as he promised, Ren escorted her, walking on her left side. The warm afternoon air and the scent of wet grass greets her as she steps off the platform. No more heavy clothing and boots. Now she can wear her lighter tunics again. Without another word, he retreats back into the Finalizer. She starts walking as the ship’s door shuts. It rises from the ground floating slowly then darts away. It was over. Gaia breathed a sigh of relief. Now she could go back to her life. 

Her parents emerge from a crowd of people that have gathered. She was definitely a beautiful blend of both parents. Gaia had her mother’s brown eyes and smile. She was also blessed with her father’s curly hair and olive undertones. They greet her, each taking time to hug and kiss her. “Gaia you are home,” her mother Luna said as they walk back to their home. “What happened?” 

“It’s a very long and complicated story.” One that she had no intention of getting into any time soon. Her father Gaian carried her bag slung over his left shoulder. “Thank goodness that you are okay,” he says, “We were so worried about you.” Gaia knew that when she told them the whole story somethings would have to be left out. Particularly, she could not tell them about the kiss or how he slept in the same bed with her. 

Early one morning, Gaia hears someone calling her name. She awakens with a start thinking that she is still on the Finalizer. She notices her mother standing in the doorway along with her father. They both have worried looks on their faces. Apparently, she has a visitor. Gaia steps into her boots then walks to the front door. She opens it carefully. Who the hell is here for me?

Outside, standing in formation on both sides of the porch and in the yard are two dozen armed storm troopers. No, it can’t be. She steps outside crossing over the doormat to stand on the top step. In the sea of white armor, emerges a tall black figure dressed in a long black robe with a hood over their head with their back turned. Kylo fucking Ren. He turns to face her still masked. “What are you doing here?” she says in an acerbic tone. If it bothered him in any way, she cannot tell. That mask hiding everything.

“Come with me.” He holds out his hand to her. She stares at it from afar. Her parents stand in the doorway watching in silence. Gaia doesn’t want to return to that planet. Nor does she want to be anywhere near him. However, for the sake of her parents, she descends the stairs. So, that he won’t take it out on them or anyone else in the village. She treads over towards him, remembering that all she wears is a long greyish white tunic. The fabric hanging loosely on her body. Beneath it, she is nude. A fact that he has probably taken into account. 

Kylo Ren leads her out of the yard, followed by four troopers . He’s on her left side staring straight. Together, they pass a number of houses whose owners have spilled out onto their porches. Eyes follow them as they continue. He brings her back to his ship where the platform is down. A number of troopers stand in front of it at the ready. He turns to face her. “I’m not going to force you to like me. I will accept the fact that I am not easy to tolerate at times. I want you to return to Starkiller with me.” 

“No,” she says. “Kylo. You were in my mind listening to my thoughts and taking things. 

“I’m sorry. I won’t do that again,” Ren replies. Apologizing is not something that Kylo Ren, Master of the Ren and grandson of Darth Vader was known for. Gaia tells him that she will return only if he promises not to use the force on her again. He agrees not to. She makes it a point to hold him to that. Some people probably thought that she was stupid. Others probably envy her in some way. There was nothing to be envious of.

He moves forward and embraces her, she does not fight him. She just leans her head against his left shoulder, wrapping her arms around his lower back. In the distance, she notices the storm troopers gathering up a few of the people in her village. The women are shouting, men hollering and children cry as they are pushed from left and right. What the hell are they doing? From the left side, she spies her mother walking forward with her father coming up behind her. A trooper poking them in the back with his blaster.

“What is going on,” she asks. Ren holds her even closer breathing softly beneath that mask. When he does not answer her, she asks again. “Kylo, what is going on?” 

The troopers move into position. They have gathered the people into a large circle. At different points around the circle, troopers stand. 

When they raise their guns pointing them towards the townspeople, everyone screams begging for their lives. One man takes off running towards Ren and Gaia carrying a large knife. He barely makes it two feet. Ren lifts his right hand then sends him falling backwards crashing into a pile of jagged pieces of scrap metal. He turns his attention towards the crowd. 

The men await his instruction staring at the people crying out begging them for mercy. “Please don’t do this,” Gaia begs him. Ren smirks beneath the mask. “You feel like this is all your fault,” he says. “It’s not.” 

She feels his hands run gently up and down her back. “I promised to keep you safe and not hurt you. I am a man of my word. As for your parents that is another story.” The troopers aim at the crowd then open fire. Gaia turns away shutting her eyes tight. The Pew pew sound lasted a few minutes before everything falls silent. She hears heavy footsteps over the dirt and the grass as the troops retreat. 

She trembles fearing what she will see the moment she opens her eyes. Ren continues breathing in silence. His robe no longer smells like copper. Instead, it smells like flowers and fruit. “You can look now,” Ren says. Gaia reluctantly lifts her head then glances over to the right side. She spies her parents walking over escorted by three troopers. 

With tears in her eyes, Gaia smiles slightly. He releases her and she runs over to her parents . All three of them embrace crying. “They were the only ones that I did not need to kill. A few loyal sympathizers of Lord Commander Snoke. Both still stand with him.

“Is this true?” she asks her father as he kisses her cheek. “Yes, we offered up your services for the cause.” 

This can’t be true. Her parents were the reasons why she was forced to deal with Kylo Ren. No wonder this opportunity "fell right into her lap". 

“Why did you do this?” she says backing away from them. 

“The decision was made for your sake,” Kylo Ren explains. No! They did this for themselves.

“Of course,” Ren replies. “But, the arrangement was more beneficial for you than them.” He grows closer. “You are on the side of a new regime. A new order of the dark side.”

Her mother attempts to explain the situation further. She mentioned something about them not having any choice. Gaia tuned her out staring at the dead bodies on the ground almost a yard away. Part of her wanted to tell him that she changed her mind. The idea of walking away crossed her mind. However, she knew that he wouldn’t let her walk two feet without using the force to grab her. That’s when he placed a hand on her back. This is how it was always going to turn out. He was never going to allow her to return home for too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently working on Chapter 3. Just wait. The fun continues.


	3. Way too far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaia comes to terms with the truth. She is introduced to Snoke for the first time. Kylo once again goes too far. Gaia sees Kylo without the wall up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter because I felt like in order to make the story progresses I had to throw in an obstacle or two. Plus, I had to stick to what was canon as far as Kylo Ren was concerned. So, there is a bit of time jump.
> 
> The only character that I own the rights to is my original character Gaia Inre.

Gaia stands in front of a large window pane looking up at the dark blue sky littered with stars like tiny diamonds. She’s dressed in all black just like everyone else on the base that isn’t a trooper or General Phasma. But, most of all she’s dressed like him. Her curls gathered up on top of her head adorned by tiny black jewels. Behind her, the tinny sound of mechanical breathing fills the hall. Kylo Ren won’t leave her alone for even a few minutes. A reflection of him walking towards her is all that she can see.

Without the mask, Kylo Ren looks normal. She did not think of him as handsome. Some would refer to him as ugly, but she didn’t. He stood on the right of her silent at first, staring out of the window. “You are not a prisoner here,” Kylo tells her that she doesn't need to hide from him. She tells him that she is not hiding.  
He informs her that Snoke requests her presence. She raises one eyebrow then looks up at him. “Why?”  
"If I knew then I would tell you.”  
Gaia enters the cavernous room followed by Ren on the right side. General Hux walks on her left walking like someone has stuck a stick straight up his ass. He sneaks a glance at Gaia first then Kylo Ren doing who's a bad job of trying not to snicker. Gaia believed that he was smirking beneath the mask. He tried to hide it until, he burst out laughing. Asshole. Gaia paused.

“Where is he?” 

"Keep on walking and you will see him," Hux says. Gaia walks a few more feet until, a hologram appears. Her head cranes upward to look into the eyes of this bald creature seated in a chair. His voice echoes when he says her name. “I told Kylo Ren to bring you back. If you refused then he would do what was necessary to convince you.”  
"Where are my parents?” Gaia asks. Hux explains that they are safe.  
“Safe? That does not even begin to answer my question.”

Snoke bellows that her parents are safe as long as she abides by his request. “Ren has calmed down considerably with your arrival. I want you to continue your sessions with him.”  
Gaia sighs glancing over to Kylo Ren who stares back at her. She believed that beneath the mask, a flush of crimson blossoms on his skin. What else was she supposed to do? She hadn’t made any progress even after almost six sessions. If you can count allowing a grown man to sleep in her bed and snuggle like a small child.  
“You did help me.” His voice sounds small and vulnerable beneath the mask. She shoots him a dark look then glances back at Snoke.  
“Kylo Ren can be a hand full. This is fact that I am aware of. Yet, after recent developments, he will need your ear.”  
Gaia nods her head then agrees. Snoke dismisses her from his presence. Then he begins a conversation with Hux about the next phase of their plan. She passes some troopers in various states of white armored dress. One stands out from the others with a red pad of some sort draped over his shoulder. He stands with his back to the wall watching her. As a sign of respect he tips his helmet to her. She turns away continuing on, finding herself in the room with the large window again.

It doesn't take long for Kylo to find her again. Shit! Gaia clears her mind trying not to think of anything.  
“Nice try.” Kylo’s voice altered and tinny due to the mask. “There is not much that you can hide from me.”  
“Stay out of my head, Kylo Ren.”

She feels him press his gloved hand against the small of her back. 

"I mean you no harm," he tells her standing on her right side. Gaia wonders why he killed those people in her village. She wonders when her parents decided to join the Darkside. How does she not know any of this?

“As you know, Gaia your parents are important allies of the First Order. You were just the last piece of the exchange. A prize meant for me.”  
A prize like a toy for him to manipulate, play with and maybe even fuck. She knew that he listened to her thoughts, but didn't care. It was the truth. Kylo explains how he has moved on to another phase of his training as if she actually cares. The press of leather running down her forearm then over her wrists to clasp her hand unsettled her. “ I would like to put our sessions on hold. So, that you and I canspend time together.”  
Gaia takes a deep breath only to release it slowly from her lips. His hand finds its way up to her cheek cupping it. She feels his thumb run across her skin wiping away the stray tears that fall. Kylo assures her that they won’t do anything that she does not want to do. Whatever that means. She hangs her head down staring at the space on the floor nearby. What has she been thrust into? He takes her into his arms wrapping them around her his lips hovering beneath the mask next to her right ear. He whispers, “I promise that I will take care of you.”

Gaia did not want to ask him. She made it her business not to upset him. The stories of his tantrums were scary enough to listen to let alone witness. A part of her was curious. She needed to know if this situation was going to lead to something more. Not that she wanted it to.  
“Kylo.”  
He turns to face her. "Yes," he replies. 

"Have you experienced any form of intimacy with another person," she asks. He shook his head turning his attention to the floor again. He began to chew on his bottom lip. A virgin? He’s a virgin. Gaia found the concept to be a bit of a shock. " You are the only one that knows," he reveals.

He lifts himself up off the bed by his knees. “I know. No one would believe you.” Kylo crosses the room to remove his gloves. The sight of his pale fingers laced with small silver cuts draws her attention. He notices hiding them by folding his long arms over his chest as he leans against the wall to left of his dresser. She agreed to spend time with him like he wanted sitting in silence. That's not what she imagined at all. She breaks the silence by asking Kylo if he has ever kissed a woman before her.

“Why do you want to know? Are you interested in kissing me again?” He pushes himself off of the wall then comes back over to sit down. “ I know that you have thought about it quite a few times.” He curves his back turning towards her. Just as she opens her mouth to defend herself she feels something run up and down her back. Its almost like a hand, but he hands his down at his sides, “Please stop,” she says with a whimper. The feeling continues creeping across her shoulders.  
“But, this is what you want. Its what you crave.”  
She shrugs trying to stop him when a hand slips over the width of her throat. “Kylo, stop…”  
“Why?” He smirks revealing a mouth full of white teeth. “Don’t try to deny this , Gaia. I can feel the blood rushing through your veins.”  
“I can hear how loud your heart is beating. You keep trying to deny how much your clitoris is throbbing...”  
“Stop!”  
Kylo shrinks back. The force pulling away from Gaia like a rubber band snapping back. She stands up so fast that the fabric beneath her struggles to catch up as it falls. Both of her fists clenched as she moves to the door. “Wait,” he says. “I was out of line. Please don’t leave…” This when she stopped. This is when thought about turning around, sitting down and staying in the room with him. His voice sounds almost convincing as thought he has learned his lesson.

Unfortunately, Gaia is unable to move. 

Kylo rises from the bed, force locking the door. He comes up behind her pressing his hands against her forearms to turn her to face him. All that Gaia can do is look him in the eye. “I’m sorry.”  
“You went too far.”  
“I know….I know that you don’t love me. That you will never love me," he says. "I am not Poe."  
“I never asked you to be him.”

The Force loosens its grip on her body as it releases her. What in the hell is going on? Why does he want to be anything like Poe? All this is way too much. Gaia crosses her arms then speaks. “ Kylo, you keep hurting me and forcing your way into my head.”  
The door unlocks. Gaia leaves without even finishing her thought. This time he does not try to stop her as it closes. She walks up the hall leaving this moment behind her. 

 

A loud slam followed by a crash that fills the hall with sound. She hears Kylo Ren scream out the word “Fuck”.  
Kylo sends Gaia more flowers. He has a trooper deliver another necklace that he hand made for her and a black dress. Still, she refuses to speak to him. This lasts for four days until, the night that he returned wounded from battle. There is a heavy knock at her door. At first, Gaia does not answer thinking that its Kylo. Then a voice says, “Gaia, please open up the door. Its about Lord Ren.” General Hux. Can she have a moment of peace without being bothered with anything having to do with Kylo Ren. She reluctantly, opens the door allowing Hux to enter. The heels of his boots click as he steps inside. 

“If he sent you to me, I don’t want to…”

His blue eyes are wide as thought something frightened him. He shakes his head looking her straight in the eye. This time there is no trace of a smirk on his freckled face. A minute passes then Hux swallows . He begins to speak. “He did not send me.” He explains that he was sent on a mission to retrieve Kylo. "I found him near death on an imploding planet."  
“How is he?”


	4. What Kylo wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaia returns to speak to him.
> 
> The only character that I own the rights to is my original character Gaia Inre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I originally posted this chapter, I forgot one part. So, I added it recently.

Gaia walks the hall with the General on her right side. Hux explained that Kylo Ren has a severe cut on his face and a deep gash in his side that was stitched up . All that held his insides in was the dark force which faded the moment that he passed out on the ship. There were a number of other lacerations that weren't as severe as the ones he mentioned, but had already begun healing.

They came to Kylo’s door when Hux explained that he sat with him for a little while, but he sent him away. “Although, he will not admit it I believe that your presence would give him the strength to perhaps leave the room, " he went on to say. Gaia doesn't want to see Kylo , not after what he did. However, she just nods her head and steps forward in front of the door. It slides open giving her enough room to enter. Once she's inside it shuts enveloping her in complete darkness.

"So, he sent for you." The voice belonging to Kylo Ren is raspy and weak.

"Why are you sitting in the darkness?"

He answers, " It's apart of me, isn't it?"

The beep coming from a nearby monitor startles Gaia and she jumps.

"What do you want, Gaia? You made it perfectly clear that you wanted nothing to do with me and I respected that request."

"Hux told me that you were injured."

"I was. I made a careless mistake. A scavenger bested me." Something about his voice sounded different. Was he crying?

"Do you really want to know? Well, let me help you with that."

Light filled the room blinding her. Kylo Ren was so sitting up in the middle of a king sized bed with a gray blanket pulled up to his waist which was wrapped with a black bandage .

"Is that better," he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. A complete contrast to the tears streaming down his cheeks. Theres an angry red scar that stretches diagonally from his shoulder over the curve of his cheek right through his eyebrow somehow barely missing his left eye. What happened to his face she wonders.

"The scavenger did this to me."

Gaia decided not to ask him why. She guessed that more than likely, he had done something to deserve that and the other injuries. Obviously, he heard that though , but said nothing.

She decided that it was time for her to leave the room after a minute or so of uncomfortable silence. "Kylo, I just wanted to see how you were. I’ll leave you to get some rest. Gaia turns to leave. That's when he mentioned, " You look beautiful in that dress. I didn't know if you would like it."

"It's nice. Thank you."

"I'm sorry that I upset you."

Her expression closes up as she turns to face him.

" I went too far." He searches for pity in her face. Even goes so far as to skim through her mind.

Nothing.

He began to wipe the tears from his eyes and sniffs.  
Not wanting to sound weak, he asks her to return later. There was something that he wanted to ask her. She agreed and promptly left.

When the door shut that's when he dims the lights again allowing allowing the darkness to swallow him. He had no idea whether or not she would return. But, he hoped that allowing allowing the darkness to swallow him. He had no idea whether or not she would return. But, he hoped that she would.

He leans against the headboard and shut his eyes for what he thought was a few minutes. Rarely did Kylo dream. Probably because he only slept a few hours each day. He dreamt of Gaia wearing her black dress standing barefoot. She held his saber in her right hand only unleashing the blade when reaching the foot of his bed. If only she possed the force.......

Her full lips curve into a smile. One that rouses his senses. It stirs as disembodied fingertips slip down his length and encircle the tip.

"Ren." Her voice sounds so clear and close. The warmth of her breath in his face smelling like mint.

"Ren," she says again. Her warm hand pressing against his cheek. When Kylo Ren opens his eyes the room is still dark. He senses an immediate presence in the corner by the door. General Hux.

"Atleast you could try to disguise yourself, Hux."

"And you could try not to make a sound during your wet dreams, Ren."

"Touché." Kylo makes a gesture and light fills the room. Sitting in a chair by the door is Hux.

"I'm sure that you were looking for her."

The emphasis on the word her annoys Kylo. Always the petty asshole. "She is with her parents at the moment, Hux says with a smirk on his face. And not thinking of you.

Hux continues speaking as Kylo Ren zeroes in on Gaia.

"You know we only did this for your benefit," her mother explains. " He needed someone to keep him calm. You have obviously succeeded in doing that."

Gaia says," Kylo ren has feelings for me. I don't share them."

Poe fucking Dameron. Ren made sure to take his time torturing him. He tore through his mind. That's where he discovered one memory of Gaia kneeling. Those brown eyes staring up into his. The things that she did to Poe, Kylo could feel all of it down to his core.

"Ren! Are you listening to me?" Hux asked.

"No."

"Lord Commander Snoke wants you to complete your training soon. You cannot do it sitting in this God forsaken room. You need to allow the medic droids to treat you."

" I will when they stop irritating me," Kylo laughs a little then waves his hand. The door door opens and in walks Gaia. Her curls still gathered in her head with a few loose ones hanging down.

Hux mumbles to her under his breath. " If you were smart, Gaia you would have kept on walking."

Gaia glances over to him and replies. " I made him a promise that I intend to keep." Kylo tries to hide the smile on his face that appears when she looks at him. He fails miserably. A soft shade of crimson blossoming on his pallid face. Hux rolls his eyes and rises from the chair. He made a comment about exiting. Gaia moved forward out of his way. The door shuts behind his back.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

 

Ren pats the left side of the bed. “Sit.”

Gaia hesitates standing there looming by the edge. Then she walks over smooth’s the skirt beneath her then sits down.

“I won’t bite I promise. Come on. Move closer. ”

Reluctantly, she scoots forward leaning on her right hand.

A crease forms in the middle of his forehead as he lifts himself higher against the headboard. Kylo presses one hand against his right side which covered by a bandage. Beneath it lies many intricate stitches holding his insides together inside. Ren held them in with the force until, help arrived . By the time, Hux and the team found, he lay barely conscious. Dark blood staining the snow pink beneath him.

“Thank you for coming back.” He hisses as he settles against the pillow behind him. “I didn’t think that you would.” He licks his dry lips then opens his eyes.

She made a promise and was not about to break it for her own sake. 

He catches her off guard asking about her parents. Gaia shrugs. “They are comfortable and happy in their quarters.” He made sure to have them assigned to the only room that was almost as nice as his much to the chagrin of Hux. He’ll get over it!

 “Are you comfortable in your room?”

“It’s fine.”

“Is there anything that you need?”

She says no.

He stares in silence wondering how to continue the conversation. He made the mistake of peering into her mind glimpsing bits and pieces of memories. A small glimpse of a nightmare she had him of force choking her in the middle of the night just because. The idea scared her, but also somehow aroused her. A fact that he decided was best to keep to himself especially since she felt ashamed.

“I wanted you to keep me company. I can only take Hux’s dry humor for so long before I want to throw him into a kriffing wall.”

“Why? So, that you can listen to my thoughts or force hold me to steal a kiss.” Her response surprises him. He sighed, raising his eyebrows. “That…I won’t do that again.” 

“What did you want to talk to me about?” she asks with a tone that sounded cold. It reminded him of his own voice whenever he barked at the troopers or the first order officers, his men or Hux. 

 “Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?” Gaia’s voice grew louder. “You want me to sit here and listen to your side of the story. You killed those children and I can’t stop thinking about, Kylo Ren.”

“I’m not asking you to.” He curled his right hand into a fist gripping the blanket staring intensely at her.

She stands up slow then proceeds to take a step back. “You…you’re a monster.”

Those words thrusting him back into the memory of the scavenger using the force against him. How she bore into his mind and found his weakness. He wasn’t in control then. Just that memory made him push back the cover, toss his legs over the side of the bed then stand up. The force kept the pain at bay as he stood upright. Slowly, he limped over to her not once holding the bandage.

For a minute, he loomed over her like a hulking figure covered in pale white scars. Scars that are almost like symbols carved into his porcelain skin. Every nerve with in him on fire . A fire consuming him blowing smoke clouding over his judgment.

All of a sudden the door slides open and Hux enters. “Lord Ren, what the hell are you doing?”

Ren sets his jaw. “Leave, Hux.”

“What are you about to do to Gaia?”

“Nothing. We are just talking.”

Hux walks over to the left side just a foot or so in the distance. “Then why does she look upset?”

Gaia spies Hux looking right at her.

“Gaia, are you alright?”

She nods her heads three times. “Please give Lord Ren and I a moment.”

Gaia quickly exits not once looking back at him. Both of her arms crossed over her chest. Tears fall once her back turns away from him.

It is then when her back is turned that she lets the tears fall from her cheeks. Kylo watches her leave then looks at Hux. “I wasn’t going to hurt her.”

“Bullshit. I have seen what you can do. You could have her eating out of your hand or…”

Kylo’s eyes darken as he bites out each words. “I would not do anything like that to her. Never.”

“I find that hard to believe…”

“I love her,” Kylo snaps at him

Hux’s eyes widen as he looks away trying to comprehend what he just heard. “Love her? You are incapable of love. As soon as Snoke finds out, he will…

Ren raises his free hand clenching the air into a tight grip. Hux grabbing at his own throat trying to wrench away from the invisible grip.

“What will Snoke do to me General? You seem to enjoy threatening me with that statement trying to reign me in.” Hux’s face resembles a soft blue shade like the sky on warm spring day. One thing Ren hasn’t seen in quite some time. Snow covers the ground everywhere outside of the base. The sky remains dark at all times.

“I love Gaia. I would not do anything to hurt her.” He breathes deep then clutches his side. “Get out of my room and send that droid back in here before I snap your neck.”

He releases Hux then limps over to the bed collapsing sideways on to it. The door slides open as Hux races out of the door into the hallway. Five minutes later, a black droid comes into the room. It proceeds to check his incision with its cool metal fingers. While, lifting the bandage off of his skin to wipe away a small amount of blood and apply the bacta to the wound. It replaces the bandage with a new one then assists Ren as he climbs back into bed then after covering him up, leaves.

 Kylo waves his hand after the door closes securing the locks. He shuts his eyes taking slow breathes. His mind zeroes in on Gaia taking full advantage of the invisible tether that linked her thoughts to his. One he created after the first time that he tapped in. She’s lying down on her bed facing away from the door. His body trembles as he experiences her fear complete with the ache in her chest. The salty taste of her tears as they fall slipping over her lips.

He tells himself, “If I wasn’t in pain right now, I would lay beside her. Holding her whispering that I was sorry and I went too far.” He grits his teeth shifting over slightly in bed to get comfortable. He relaxes himself clearing everything out his head then projects himself using the force. The whimpers and sobs continue until, he wraps his arms around her waist coaxing her to sleep. Kylo lays watching her breathing slow until, he too succumbs to exhaustion.

His eyes open as he wakes up still lying on his back. The room still lit blinds him with fluorescent light. Kylo rubs the sleep out of his eyes then looks around pushing his dark hair out of view. Gaia’s awake walking the halls in a dark gray shirt and leggings. The dress he gave her abandoned on the bed. He comes to the realization that she may not wear that dress again. Never does he fathom that she will come to his door. Immediately, he unlocks it then forces it open.

She steps inside crossing her arms over her chest. Kylo sits up leaning a bit on his good side. The door shuts behind her as she stands shifting her weight from the left to the right leg. I never should have come back in this room, she tells herself. Kylo almost had her corned. If it wasn’t for Hux then…

“I wasn’t going to take advantage of you,” he says out loud, “Unless, that is what you wanted.” Her eyes widen, lips pressed tightly as she glares at him.

“And do what?” she asks. Kylo has never been with anyone as far as she knows. Not that she even wanted to know that.

The muscles in his face tightened. He kept eye contact with her despite the fact that she broke it first. “You called me a monster last night. I hate that word.” Gaia rolls her eyes. She sees a dark mark about six inches wide concealed by layers of paint, but still visible.”

“I wanted to tell you how I feel about you,” he says. 

“You already have,” she snaps back. “I know that you have feelings for me. I don’t share them.”

“I know.” His voice grows small like a whisper. “No matter what I do, I won’t be…”

“Please don’t say Poe Dameron. What we had is over. I don’t even think of him anymore.”

Kylo says Liar in his head. He licks his dry lips watching as Gaia’s shoulders rise up then slowly fall. “He was on this ship.”

“When?”

“A day or so before we had our fourth session,” he reveals. The one where he kissed her. “He had information that I needed.”

“What kind of information,” Gaia inquires.

Kylo leans back against the pillow crosses his arms.

“What did you do to Poe,” she asks taking one step forward.

“I thought you didn’t care about him,” he replies. Gaia moves over to the right side of his bed. A knock at the door distracts him for a second. It is one of Hux’s lackeys. Kylo secures the locks with a flex of his fingers.

“I got what I wanted from his mind like I did from you,” he reveals with a shrug of his broad shoulders. A crease forms in the middle of Gaia’s forehead. The words "like I did from you" echo in her mind. Recognition dawned on her face. He saw everything, every single thing.

“Not entirely,” he says, “just bits and pieces. I saw that you had fun with that pilot. The kind of fun that your parents would frown upon.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Doing what, Gaia? I’m just telling you what I saw.”

She shakes her head. “No, you aren’t. You want something.”

He lowers his gaze to the blanket. “I want you and despite how much you hate me…”

“I don’t want to be with you.”

He smiles revealing teeth that were slightly crooked on the top row. “Yet, you allowed me to comfort you last night.” In the middle of the night, she swore that someone had climbed into bed with her. Given that the base was a little creepy, she chalked it up to nerves. Gaia shook her head as a few tears fell from her eyes.

“I let go when you fell asleep,” he tells her.


	5. Suitable choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo dreams of a future with Gaia.

“I knew that you wouldn't allow me to get close to you again,” he explains to her. “Especially, not after what happened last night.” Kylo held back what he really wanted to say. He wanted to tell her that he was in love with her. Instead, he asked her to sit with him again. This time he decided that it was time to tell her about his childhood. Particularly, what happened the night he murdered the pad wans.

“And when it was over. They were all dead. I left after I set the building on fire and never looked back. I didn’t mean what I had done, but it was too late to take it back.” Gaia sits in silence pulling at her cuffs. The hardest thing to do at the moment is keep her mind quiet.

“I know,” Kylo continues explaining, “that you don’t trust me. I just wanted you to know the truth.”

Another knock at the door breaks the awkward silence between them. Kylo unlocks the door allowing the person to enter without question. A droid scuttles in carrying a small jar of bacta and bandages. He bristled watching her approach the bed, sitting up straightening his back. His brown eyes widen as he starts to raise his hand. Gaia decides to speak informing the droid to stop. “Please, let me do it.” That’s when Kylo lowers his hand then tells the droid to Leave. She obeys dropping the supplies on the bed without hesitation. It exits beeping a few times.

Gaia turns to Kylo who stares down at his lap with wild eyes. She calls his name. His eyes shot up looking at her with question. “Why are you afraid of that droid?” she asks. “Did she hurt you?” He blinks continuing to stare at her. “The wound is still sore. No matter what anyone does or how careful they are it hurts.”

“Do you want me to try? ,” she asks. He says yes guiding the jar and bandage towards her. Gaia reaches over as he lowers his arms. She pulls back the blanket down to his lap. Her cool fingers press a small patch of skin at the top of the bandage. Kylo gasps while looking down at her. She unhooks the metal clasp and slowly unravels the bandage. Beneath there is a white patch over that was in place over the wound stained with dark red. His pale skin stained a bit as well. “Do you want me to rip it off or gently pull it. “Just pull it ,” he asks. He braces himself for the pain, but feels very little as she removes the patch. Gaia tosses it in the waste basket next to the bed. The translucent stitches hold the wound together. Gaia dabs the bacta around them careful not to linger too long around the area. She then places a new patch over the area.

 Kylo leans forward allowing her to wrap the new bandage around his torso. He winces as she secures it with a metal clasp on the left side. In doing that, Gaia has to wrap her arms around him every so often. Kylo leans forward resting his cheek against her shoulder. His hands press flat against her shoulder blades. Once, she finishes she tries not to think about anything. Kylo’s scent fills her nose. He smells of sweat and bacta and pheromones.

Hux comes to the door and it slides open. He lingers in the doorway for a moment. Kylo lifts his head up and stares at him. Gaia looks over her shoulder. “I would hate to interrupt this tender moment.” Hux says after clearing his throat, “unfortunately, I need to have a word with Gaia.” She assure Kylo Ren that she will be back. It takes him a minute or so to let her go still staring at Hux.

 Gaia follows Hux to the other side of the base. They pass some troopers. Each salutes as they pass. A man in long black robes carrying a long weapon with a dark helmet. He tips his head to them both, making sure not linger while looking at her too hard for too long. Together Hux and Gaia stand adjacent from one another. “What did you want to discuss with me,” she asks. “Thank you for keeping, Lord Ren calm,” Hux says, “after the accident, it was touch and go.”

 “Couldn’t you have said this in front of Kylo,” she asks him. “Kylo cannot handle what I am about to say,” he says. “Lord Ren is fragile right now and he needs you.”

“I’m aware,” she says, “you mentioned this to me before.”

“I told you to appease him, but that was a mistake.”

Gaia’s eyebrows lower. “How so?”

“I can see that he has fallen for you,” he replies, “I am fully aware of that. The problem is that he is possessive. If you do not share his feelings or give in to his advances then he may retaliate.” Gaia was aware of this. What the hell was he trying to say? Hux threaded a hand through his ginger hair. He drew in a long breath. “What are you trying to say,” Gaia asks.”

“What I’m trying to say is that you would be a more suitable choice for me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this story after listening to a song by singer Mary J Blige called Therapy.


End file.
